Invisible Tears and Silent Rain
by Skyla Williams-BC
Summary: Matthew was always Alone. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get anyone to notice him. And so, thats how he ends up alone of a park bench after the world conference. But maybe Matthew was wrong, maybe someone does notice him. And that one person who does care is not as oblivious as many people may think. After all, he does notice Matthew.


A/N: okay doke. This is a oneshot Prucan fanfiction that my dear friend Kokoro won. Not sure how this is gonna turn out…..I just sat at the computer cause I felt I should probably start writing….. Yah, so I'm going to stop wasting your time and start writing! =D

**Invisible Tears**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Trust me, it would be rated far higher if I owned it.

Alone. That was how Matthew felt when he left the conference hall. Once again, he had sat through the meeting, no one bothering to ask his opinion. Not that he cared anymore. It happened all the time, so why would he start caring now? Matthew hated going places and having people mistake him for his brother Alfred. Matthew sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was low in the sky, and seemed to be setting the sky ablaze in a fiery orange and pink glow. It was stupid to think that he would be noticed. Even Alfred only saw him when it was convenient. No matter how hard he tried, he was ignored. Matthew walked towards the park that he knew was nearby. People walked by chatting and laughing. He wished he was like those people, always having fun together and being considerate of each other. And that's all that the Canadian thought about until he got to the park.

Matthew sat on a bench and surveyed the area. It was a nice park with lots of greenery. There didn't seem to be any people around either. That was good. It was better being alone than not noticed at all. Matthew looked up at the darkening sky and noticed dark clouds gathering. A drop of rain hit his face. Rain. That wouldn't hurt either. And with the barrier of rain surrounding him, the nation of Canada started to cry.

Gilbert walked down a street in the rain. This was totally unawesome. First, some of the other countries had had the nerve to tell him, the awesome Prussia, that his opinion didn't matter because he wasn't a country. So what. He was still around wasn't he? Gilbert would have faded a long time ago unless he wasn't needed. Which means he obviously had something he needed to do. The problem was, Gilbert didn't exactly know what that was. Although he had the feeling it might have something to do with the unnoticed Canadian who had quietly left the meeting hall today. In any case, it wasn't as if Mattie went totally unseen by everyone. The awesome Prussia noticed him, and that had to count for something. Now if Gilbert could only figure out which direction he had gone it would be perfect. There weren't many places in this area though, so the Canadian had to be nearby. The park maybe? It had a benches and stuff so a person had somewhere to sit. Yah… that would make sense. Matthew was definitely the kind of person who would go to a park. Gilbert started walking to the park he knew was there, sure that he would find what he was looking for. (A/N: sorry for switching, but I wanted u guys to know what Prussia was doing)

Tears and rain mixed and became one. The cold water from the rain mixed with hot tears and streamed down Matthews face. This was why he loved the rain. No one would notice if he was crying. The rain washed away all traces. Not that it would be such a bad thing if anyone noticed. It might be nice to have someone notice. But would they even see him? Probably not. He _had _noticed Prussia looking in his direction before. Was it possible that he noticed? No. That was highly unlikely. Why would someone like Prussia notice him? "Because I love you," a voice said softly, the hot breath warming his cheek. Matthew slowly turned, and saw…. "Prussia?" "W-what are y-you doing here?" The surprised Canadian managed to stutter out. "Looking for you of Course" replied the albino with a grin. "B-but-" Matthew was cut of as a hand covered his mouth. "Don't bother" And you can call me Gilbert." The hand was removed from his mouth and Matthew looked up at Gilberts face. "So you really do notice me?" he asked. "What do you think?" replied Prussia. "I'm here talking to you aren't I?" "Or am I talking to one of Arthur's friends?" Matthew giggled. "What?" asked Gilbert 'Whats so funny?" "Y-You are," replied Matthew, smiling. "Hey!" yelled Gilbert "You finally smiled!" "So?" asked Matthew, a little confused. "I've never seen you smile before," said Gilbert "You look so cute." "W-what?" stuttered Matthew. "You're cute," the albino repeated. Matthew was overwhelmed. Nobody had ever really talked to him as an equal before, let alone called him cute. What was going on? "You know," started Gilbert. 'I should have faded when my country dissolved." 'Then why are you still here?" Asked Matthew, unsure of where this conversation was headed. 'Well, I think it's because someone still needs me," replied Gilbert. "W-who do you think that person is?" Asked the Canadian. He was getting more and more confused by the second. "Well….." the Albino said quietly, his hot breath tingling against Matthews cheek, "I believe its you." Matthew couldn't get a word out as the Prussians hot lips pressed against his own. He gasped in surprise, but immediately gave in a found himself kissing back. I seemed only to last a moment before they both parted for air. Breathing heavily, Matthew looked up into Gilberts face. "Sorry," said Gilbert. "I probably shouldn't have done that." He started to walk away, but Matthew grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No," said the Canadian. "That was exactly what I needed." "And I think… that I feel the same way." Two pairs of eyes met, one blue, one red, and a silent promise was made. One that would make sure a certain forgotten nation was never forgotten again.

**End**

A/N: whew! I'm done. Anyways, I haven't really written any Prucan before, but I think it actually turned out pretty well. Once again, this was dedicated to Kokoro, my amazing friend, who definitely deserved this! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this! I'll keep writing and hopefully have something else to give you all soon!

Peace!

-Ichigovsinuyasha


End file.
